Harry Potter And The Phoenix Corps
by TheOrderOfPadfoot
Summary: Set during the second war where nothing and no-one can be taken for granted. Filled with romance, action, maybe humour and plenty of suspense. Starts at the end of Harrys fourth year, apart from Cedric not dying everything else up to this point is cannon.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter this amazing series belongs to the legend that is J.K. Rowling._

 _Set during the second war where nothing and no-one can be taken for granted. Filled with romance, action, maybe humour and plenty of suspense. Starts at the end of Harrys fourth year, apart from Cedric not dying everything else up to this point is cannon._

 _A/N: Yes I am alive, sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages I have been really busy personally and academically, my current NCIS ff is on hold until further notice._

Harry Potter And The Phoenix Corps.

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

 _ **Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's office:**_

"Harry," started Albus Dumbledore somewhat tiredly "I think the time has come for me to tell you why you and your parents went into hiding 13 years ago. A few months before you were born I found myself without a divination Professor, I gave the position to Sybill Trelawney, who despite continuously trying to predict your death is, as you discovered last year a genuine Seer" Albus paused for a moment to take a deep breath and continued, "during her interview she made her usual fake predictions, until I thanked her for her time and got up to leave, just as I started to head for the door she made a true prophecy," said Albus as he waited for Harry to let it sink in, after a few moments he continued with the tale, "the contents of this prophesy is likely going to be quite a shock,

 _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**_ " stated Albus solemnly.

"I'm not actually as shocked as one might think sir, I've always known that it will come down to just the two of us in the end" said Harry after a long moment of thought.

"Harry, I don't think it would be wise for you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle this summer, instead you can stay at Order Headquarters with Remus and Sirius as you need people who truly care about you in times of war, I am also offering you the chance to join The Order Of The Phoenix on the condition that you spend the summer training in both muggle and magical combat, so you are ready for when the time comes for you to face Tom" said Albus, although reluctant to offer him a place in the Order he knew it made sense due to Harry being the only one who can get rid of Tom Riddle for good. That doesn't mean he has to do it alone.

"I suppose it makes sense since I am going to be in this war no matter what. So what would I have to do?" asked a clearly interested Harry.

"For now just intelligence gathering, which reminds me not everyone in Slytherin house is against you, so your first assignment if you choose to accept it is for you to set up a spy ring of sorts made up of students in the school you can trust, they pick up chatter in their common rooms and send you whatever information they have found, as to how they get the information to you discreetly, I'm sure you can get the Weasley twins to think of something " said Albus with a hint of authority in his voice.

"I think I can do that sir, I could also ask some friends I've made in the other two schools to keep their ears peeled, as I have no doubt what so ever that Tom will have people abroad recruiting Death Eaters so I'll be doing the same recruiting members for Phoenix Corps" said Harry deciding he would still start his own group to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters even if he was already part of Dumbledore's group.

"Phoenix Corps Harry?" asked the headmaster inquiringly "this is something you have been thinking on for a while I take it?" said Albus.

"Yes sir, it's based on the muggle military, I find their way of fighting quite effective, I managed to get Flourish & Blotts to send me copies of books on muggle combat and their military training." said Harry, he had known for a while now that he would have to take his place in this war.

"Very well then Harry, although I must ask you not to recruit anyone under the age of 15, I know quite a few squibs who were in the muggle military who I am sure would be willing to give the training required to recruits who may live overseas. Now getting back to your assignment for the Order, you have until the train leaves tomorrow morning to recruit your spies, good luck Harry." said Albus truly hoping that the boy, _'No… man'_ , he mentally corrected himself , he considered a grandson would make it through this war alive.

 _ **Hogwarts, disused classroom, the first meeting of Harrys spy ring:**_

It was the day after Harrys meeting with the headmaster, a few hours before all of the students had to depart. If Harry was completely honest with himself he was a little nervous as this was his first meeting with his spies and Phoenix Corps recruiter's for Bulgaria and France.

"So, you're probably all wandering why you are all here" said Harry with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Zat iz exactly w'at we were wandering 'arry" said Fleur Delacour with a smile that made Harrys heart warm up with a glow that showed in his smile when he answered the French veela.

"Well Fleur you're about to find out" Harry said in a flirting tone whilst putting up silencing wards so they could not be over heard "as you are no doubt aware Voldemort" he smiled as no one flinched at the name "is at large once again and to defeat him we need as much information on Death Eater activity as possible so I would like to induct you into a military organization dedicated solely to taking down Voldemort and his Death Eater scum, this organization is called the 'Phoenix Corps' I have training grounds in several locations around Europe and the US and people ready to train anyone who joins up, the task of the Hogwarts students here , is to gather intelligence on the children of DE's and anything they let slip" he said looking to all the Hogwarts students in the room "the rest of you are to go back to Europe and start recruiting, and fast, it is only a matter of time until the DE's start growing in mass numbers, we need to be prepared. Fleur," Harry turned to the French veela "I remember you mentioning that your father is the French Minister Of Magic, I was wondering if you could ask him to find out if he can speak to the President of France about loaning some muggle weaponry that will help in the battles to come, but mainly for the final battle, which I have no doubt is going to happen were it all started, here, at Hogwarts, good luck to you all, and remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" finished Harry, and with that everyone pulled out there wands and swore their allegiance to the Phoenix Corps in a magically binding oath.

As everyone started to file out of the room Harry stopped Fleur before she could leave. "Fleur, can you stay behind, I need to ask you something important," at Fleurs nod he continued "I was wandering if you would be willing to be my General in Europe, it's quite an important job and I want someone I trust overseeing everything over there."

Fleur looked a little shocked but recovered quickly. "Of course, eef you think I'm up to ze job"

"Of course I think you're up to the job I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't" said Harry in a serious manner.

"W'at would I 'ave to do?" asked Fleur.

"Well, making sure everyone is pulling there weight and doing their jobs properly, also you would be getting the spy's intelligence reports and bringing them to the weekly command meetings, unless it's major stuff you can make decisions based on what you have. That's pretty much it, you're basically another me" said Harry.

"Anything else I need to know?" asked Fleur.

"I made Victor Krum your second in command, his rank is Lieutenant General" and with that he walked out of the room.

 _A/N: That's all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I've been thinking about doing a project like this for a while and finally got to it. Please review, I value the input of my readers greatly as I believe it helps make me a better writer._


End file.
